bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Complaints about Wikia in General (and Bleach Ending)
Alright. I'm not usually one to be opposed to change. Change can be a good thing. If wiki changes their design and it facilitates the flow of information, makes things easier to access and such, then I'm cool with that. But, can I take a moment here to vent. HOW MANY TIMES IN THE LAST SIX MONTHS HAVE THEY CHANGED NEEDLESS SHIT LIKE THE SEARCH BAR AND POPULAR PAGE SECTION!??!?!??!?! When are they gonna make actually useful changes I wonder? Yeah don't answer that. I know it will be "never." But ah, one can hope I suppose. Anyway, while I have your attention, just kind of on a side note, with the new Bleach movie supposedly coming out or what-not, I wanted to ask you guys as a wiki as a whole: How do you think Bleach should have ended? Personally, after some thought, I came to the conclusion that Kubo could have done a lot with what he had going with the Quincy plot already. Specifically with Yhwach's ability to see the future. Well actually let me back up. The other day, I finally saw the movie Arrival, which for the uninitiated is a recent film that came out that was inspired by 2001: A Space Odyssey, Villeneuve's filmography, and the Sapir-Whorf hypothesis/linguistic relativity, which is basically the proposition that a person's language inherently shapes the way they see the world. Now, SPOILER ALERT. In this film, after the aliens land and communication is established, the main human researcher working on the project begins to speak their circular, non-linear language... and as a result begins to see time itself in a manner that is non-linear. That got me thinking. With Yhwach's ability to perceive the future, what Kubo essentially set out was a multiverse theory. That is, multiple versions of the future were laid bare before Yhwach, and he could somehow direct/"see" which one would become reality. If he could see the future, though, it made me start to wonder if he could change the past as well. This poses all sorts of conundrums: by receiving information in the future, you can alter the past... so why was the "past" or future of him getting shot by Uryuu's arrow, and subsequently defeated, not altered? At that rate, why not alter the very first defeat he suffered at Yamamoto's hands to one where he was not defeated? Unless there are certain events that remain inherently unalterable, such as say, a person's birth. Hmm. Then that leads me to wonder if a loophole could have been exploited somehow in this relative time scenario. Would it have been possible for them to defeat Yhwach by other, non-deus-ex-machina means, by exploiting a weakness of his own ability? I wonder. And if that were to be the case, if there was a loophole in the ability to perceive the future, what implications would that have-had in a story sense? But back to the Arrival aspect, I also wondered if Yhwach's ability to grant and recall shrifts: an aspect of "language" we can argue, was directly linked to his ability to see the future? That is, if his inherent ability was to create via the bestowing of a name, did this ability eventually allow him to develop vision that supraceded time/space itself? Maybe that's a bit too far out there, but just something to consider or not consider, I suppose. Category:Blog posts